L'incendie
by Totoche77
Summary: C'était censé être une journée tranquille au lycée McKinley seulement une alarme incendie va tout faire basculer tout comme le destin de ce couple, le Quinntana. Quinn est restée coincée dans les flammes... Le couple va-t-il s'en sortir indemne?


Bonjour bonjour! Me revoilà avec un petit OS, c'est la première fois que j'en écris mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Pour une fois je fais dans du drama, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop... Bonne lecture!

* * *

Il était 10h48, Santana, une jeune hispanique de 18 ans, était en cours d'espagnol quand l'alarme incendie se mit à sonner. Comme la plupart de ses camarades elle poussa un cri de joie et leva ses bras au ciel, heureuse de perdre environ vingt minutes de ce cours ennuyeux orchestré par William Schuster qui parle aussi bien espagnol que chinois. À force que Sue Sylvester, la directrice de William McKinley High School, fasse sonner tellement souvent cette alarme pour les préparer plus personne ne croyait au feu et tous pensaient que ce n'était qu'un simple entraînement. Malgré tout le professeur donna quand même un brassard jaune à chacun des assistants de sécurité donc il en donna un à Santana qui sortit ensuite non chalament avec ses camarades tel un troupeau de vaches.

Elle était dans le bâtiment des langues au troisième étage donc elle descendit tranquillement les étages tout en parlant avec Brittany. Elle fut cependant troublée de voir que certains élèves étaient totalement paniqués mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas plus jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte de ce bâtiment et qu'elle voit en face d'elle le bâtiment des sciences en feu. Les élèves sortaient précipitamment, certains pleuraient, d'autres criaient et à ce moment elle se dépêcha de retrouver ses amis.

Elle repéra rapidement le Glee club, Finn était choqué, Rachel était au bord des larmes et les autres parlaient entre eux de l'incendie. Elle remarqua instantanément que sa petite amie, Quinn Fabray, manquait à l'appel, en même temps c'était facile à remarquer puisqu'il n'y avait aucun fauteuil roulant à l'horizon. Cette dernière avait eut un accident de voiture il y a quelques mois et depuis elle était paralysée au niveau des membres inférieurs, c'était donc Santana qui s'occupait de l'emmener à ses cours et d'être là pour elle. L'hispanique jeta alors un coup d'œil en direction du bâtiment mais plus personne ne ressortait et une explosion retentit à cause des produits inflammables présents dans les laboratoires. Elle regarda d'où ils provenaient, ça venait du premier étage, heureusement Quinn était au deuxième mais les flammes commençaient à se propager à cet étage.

Elle appela sa petite-amie plusieurs fois mais cette dernière ne répondait pas alors elle prit le taureau par les cornes et décida d'aller la chercher au péril de sa propre vie. Dans tout les cas, si Quinn ne ressortait pas vivante de ce brasier elle ne pourrait plus vivre, elle était son âme sœur.

_ **Passe moi ta veste Hudson s'il te plaît! Britt, on échange de chaussures**, ordonna-t-elle.

_ **Pourquoi tu veux ma veste de footballeur ? Elle est réservée que pour les joueurs.  
**  
_ **Fais ce que je te dis Finn, je te la rendrais. Aller, active!  
**  
Elle troqua ses talons pour les baskets de sa meilleure amie, heureusement qu'elles faisaient la même pointure puis elle enfila la veste de Finn, elle était beaucoup trop grande pour elle mais ça allait lui permettre de protéger un maximum son corps des flammes et de la chaleur que dégageait ces dernières. Elle vérifia si quelqu'un était sur son chemin mais avant de partir Rachel lui attrapa le poignet, elle avait comprit ce que son amie s'apprêtait à faire.

_ **Santana ne fait pas ça je t'en supplie!**

La diva regarda le bâtiment, il était en feu, des flammes sortaient des fenêtres, de la fumée noire montait dans le ciel et de là où ils étaient ils pouvaient ressentir la chaleur du feu.

_ **Rachel, je ne peux pas la laisser seule là-bas...**

_ **Les pompiers vont arriver, ils vont s'en occuper! S'il te plaît Santana...**

_ **Désolé...**

Après ce dernier mot la Latina se dégagea de l'emprise de la brunette et couru jusqu'au bâtiment alors que les élèves qui la virent lui criaient de rester là. Son professeur, monsieur Schuster mais aussi le professeur du Glee club tenta de la rattraper mais elle était déjà rentrée dans le bâtiment. Tous ses amis étaient inquiets pour elle, Brittany et Rachel se mirent immédiatement à pleurer, Santana avait beau être une cheerleader expérimentée, une jeune femme qui n'avait peur de rien et la plus musclée de toutes les filles de ce lycée elle allait se faire tuer dans cet incendie.

Elle avait observé d'où les flammes sortaient, elles venaient du milieu du premier étage donc elle ne pouvait pas emprunter l'escalier central. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus prendre celui en face d'elle puisque Quinn était à l'autre bout du bâtiment alors elle couru à l'autre bout du bâtiment et monta quatre à quatre les escaliers. Elle avait bien sûr prit soin de couvrir ses voies respiratoires avec la veste de Finn car les fumées étaient très toxiques, après avoir inhalé une bouffée de fumée vous toussez, avec une deuxième votre gorge vous brûle et votre tête commence à tourner et avec la troisième vous tombez dans les pommes. Et ici c'était pire avec tous les produits chimiques qui s'enflammaient.

Arrivée au premier étage elle jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir, le feu se dirigeait lentement mais sûrement vers elle, brûlant tout sur son passage. Les casiers en métal commençaient à fondre, les portes en bois étaient en feu et les tables à l'intérieur des salles de classes étaient entrain de se consumer. Elle activa alors la cadence et atteignit rapidement l'étage suivant.

Elle couru jusqu'à la salle où sa petite-amie était enfermée, heureusement qu'elle l'accompagnait à chacun de ses cours sinon elle n'aurait jamais su où elle était. Vous devez sûrement vous demandez pourquoi Quinn n'était pas sortie avec ses camarades et pourquoi personne n'était venu l'aider mais c'est parce qu'elle avait loué le laboratoire pour une heure afin de finir un tp de chimie et personne ne le savait appart Santana.

Cette dernière ouvrit la porte dans un fracas et paniqua en voyant le fauteuil roulant de sa petite-amie vide au milieu de la pièce. Elle cria son prénom entre deux quinte de toux et c'est une quinte de toux mais pas la sienne qui lui répondit, elle fit le tour de la pièce et trouva Quinn allongée sur le sol, face contre terre qui semblait épuisée, ses yeux se fermaient tout seuls et ses joues devenaient noires à cause des fumées toxiques.

_ **Quinn! Chérie! Tu vas bien?!** S'agenouilla l'hispanique réellement inquiète.

La blonde se contenta d'hocher fébrilement de la tête, elle voulait parler mais sa gorge était sèche et lui brûlait. Elle était sortit de son fauteuil pour plusieurs raisons. Tout d'abord pour se retrouver le plus près du sol, les fumées montant vers le plafond étaient beaucoup moins présentent au sol et permettaient une survie un peu plus longue et ensuite parce descendre des escaliers en fauteuil roulant seule ce n'était pas possible et en plus les ascenseurs était bloqués, elle avait prévu de descendre sur les fesses mais elle n'avait jamais réussit à les atteindre, elle avait essayé de ramper mais à cause de ses jambes paralysées c'était beaucoup plus dur que d'habitude, elle ne pouvait pas s'en servir, et ça lui demandait plus de souffle sauf qu'à chaque inspiration l'oxygène remplacé par le monoxyde de carbone venait l'affaiblir.

Elle fut soulagée de voir sa petite-amie, elle croyait vraiment qu'elle allait mourir dans les flammes sans jamais la revoir mais maintenant qu'elle était là elle savait qu'elle avait une chance de s'en sortir, Santana était musclée et réfléchie, elle pourrait la porter et trouverait la meilleure solution pour les faire sortir de ce brasier. Cette dernière se pencha encore plus sur sa petite amie et la retourna pour lui faire du bouche à bouche, elle voyait que la blonde peinait à respirer et elle avait peur que son souffle reste coincé dans sa gorge et qu'elle ne puisse plus respirer.

Elle la retourna facilement sur le dos, lui souleva un peu la tête, prit une inspiration à travers la veste de Finn, lui pinça le nez et souffla tout son air dans sa bouche. Le monoxyde de carbone étant allé dans les poumons de l'hispanique Quinn aurait de l'air "potable" par rapport à celui ambiant. La brune répéta son geste plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce qu'une autre explosion retentisse. Elle demanda à son âme sœur de respirer dans la manche de son gilet noir puis elle s'allongea à son tour par terre.

Elle se glissa du mieux qu'elle put sous Quinn, lui demanda d'enfouir sa tête dans son cou et de s'accrocher à ses épaules, elle allait ramper jusqu'aux escaliers, les fumées devenaient de plus en plus épaisses et de plus en plus présente, elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de respirer encore plus cet air pollué et de les mettre encore plus en danger car elle risquait de ne pas atteindre les escaliers à temps.

Elle se mit ensuite à ramper difficilement, Quinn était devenue un poids mort, elle était dans un tel état qu'elle n'arrivait plus à bouger, elle était à deux doigts de tomber dans les pommes. Heureusement que Santana faisait partie des cheerleaders et que son coach les avait plus que musclé et les avait fait suivre des camps militaire les faisant repousser leurs limites un peu plus à chaque fois. La brune s'aida de ses bras et de ses jambes, elle essayait d'aller le plus vite possible.

Elle rejoignit rapidement le couloir et rampa encore plusieurs mètres jusqu'aux escaliers. Quand elles arrivèrent dans la cage d'escaliers elles furent surprises de la chaleur, la température avait augmentée d'au moins 20 degré. La cage était remplie de fumées, on ne pouvait pas voir à plus de deux mètres devant nous. La Latina devait se relever, elle ne pouvait pas descendre en rampant, c'était impossible.

_ **Quinn, chérie, tu m'entends?**

Elle reçut comme réponse un grognement.

_ **Il faut que je me relève, je vais te porter dans les escaliers. Accroche-toi à mon cou, accroche-toi fort. Je vais ensuite attraper tes jambes et tu vas essayer de les serrer autour de ma taille. On va s'en sortir Q, sois forte, je sais que tu peux le faire!** Encouragea Santana.

La blonde grogna une seconde fois et avec le peu de force qui lui restait elle s'accrocha au cou de son amante. Avant de se relever l'hispanique fut de nouveau prise par une quinte de toux et une fois cette dernière terminée elle s'appuya sur ses mains, utilisa ses biceps pour la soulever, fléchit sur ses jambes, utilisa le bout de son pied pour prendre appuis et poussa un grand coup sur ses cuisses et ses bras pour se mettre debout. Une fois chose faite elle attrapa les jambes de sa petite-amie tout en essayant de reprendre son équilibre.

Ses mains étant prises elle avait enfouit sa tête contre son épaule pour respirer dans ses vêtements. Elle entreprit ensuite de descendre mais Quinn peinait à se tenir et glissait dans tout les sens. Elle manqua à plusieurs reprises de tomber dans les marches, de se tordre la cheville, elle dû même faire une pause sur le palier pour réajuster sa petite-amie sur son dos puis elle finit par arriver au premier étage. Elle voulu descendre au rez-de-chaussée mais le feu s'était propagé et l'empêchait de descendre.

Elle rentra alors dans le couloir qui était lui aussi en feu, d'ailleurs ce dernier se propageait rapidement et se dirigeait vers elles. Elle lâcha quelques instants sa copine qui se tenait toujours à son cou mais Santana avait au préalable essayé de bloquer les jambes de Quinn entre elles pour ne pas qu'elle s'effondre au sol. Elle prit alors l'extincteur qui se trouvait à côté d'elle et le vida sur le feu pour le ralentir un peu en attendant qu'elle trouve une solution pour sortir de ce brasier.

Vu que les pompiers n'étaient toujours pas arrivés elle ne pouvait compter que sur elle mais l'air commençait vraiment à lui manquer, sa tête se mettait dangereusement à tourner, elle devait trouver une solution et vite si elle ne voulait pas qu'elle et Quinn meurent calcinées dans un couloir de McKinley. La seule idée qui lui vint fut de sauter du premier étage de la fenêtre qui se trouvait derrière elle. Elle cassa la vitre à l'aide de l'extincteur, essaya d'enlever le maximum de bout de verres et commença à enjamber l'encadrement de fenêtre.

Elle se glissa sur le rebord de la fenêtre difficilement, sa blonde la ralentissait dans ses mouvements et même si l'air frais lui avait fait du bien ça ne résolvait pas tout, elle avait extrêmement chaud et était dans un sale pétrin, elle ne voulait plus sauter, ça lui semblait plus haut que ce qu'elle s'était imaginé et si elle tombait il était évident qu'elle allait en blesser une des deux. Elle se retourna alors pour que son dos soit face au vide et que son visage regarde une dernière fois les flammes puis à la force de ses bras elle les suspendit dans le vide afin que ses pieds puissent toucher l'encadrement d'une fenêtre plus bas mais elle n'eut pas le temps de l'atteindre qu'une explosion retentit.

Le souffle de cette dernière lui arriva en plein dans le visage même si elle regardait plus bas, il lui fit aussi lâcher sa prise et les propulsa en arrière les faisant tomber dans le vide. A cause de ça Quinn lâcha sa prise autour du cou hâlé et releva son regard sur sa petite-amie une dernière fois avant la fin. Santana avait essayé de se retourner pour la rattraper mais la seule chose qu'elle vit fut le regard remplit d'amour et désolé de la blonde avant qu'elle ne s'écrase au sol. Elle avait eut beau crier son prénom aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait et tendre ses bras pour la rattraper elle n'y était pas arrivée et s'était elle aussi écrasée sur le sol.

L'impact fut dure et fit perdre connaissance à Quinn mais pas à l'hispanique. Certes cette dernière avait mal partout, elle avait du mal à bouger et sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien tout comme la partie de son visage qui était brûlée à cause de l'explosion mais elle ne pensait qu'à son âme sœur. Elle tenta de se relever à l'aide de ses mains mais elles lui faisaient mal alors elle les regarda, elle était tombée dessus et ces dernières étaient en sang tout comme ses genoux, son front, son menton et une partie de sa joue.

Elle gigota comme elle le put à cause de ses blessures et se déplaça jusqu'à sa petite-amie qui était allongée sur le sol, du sang coulait de son crâne. Santana voulu la bouger pour qu'elle puisse la regarder mieux mais dans un élan de lucidité elle se rappela qu'elle ne devait pas le faire, ça pourrait la blesser plus que ce qu'elle était déjà alors elle prit son pou et vit qu'elle était encore vivante.

_ **Quinn! Chérie! Réveille-toi, je t'en supplie!**

Devant le manque de réponse les larmes se mirent à rouler sur ses joues, certaines s'infiltrèrent dans ses plaies la faisant grogner de douleur mais elle se mit à appeler à l'aide.

_ **AU SECOURS! À L'AIDE ! DERRIÈRE LE BATIMENT! AU SECOURS S'IL VOUS PLAÎT !**

Elle enleva la veste de Finn et la posa délicatement sur Quinn pour éviter qu'elle ne se refroidisse. Au même moment elle entendit plusieurs pas se rapprocher d'elles, les pompiers étaient enfin arrivés pour son plus grand bonheur, Quinn était enfin hors de danger.

Le pompier était arrivé sur sa droite, il examina rapidement la femme sous lui inconsciente et la mit en position latérale de sécurité pendant que l'hispanique lui racontait ce qu'il s'était passé.

_ **On est tombé de la fenêtre là-bas, elle restée longtemps avec la fumée et toussait énormément. Elle est aussi paralysée au niveau des jambes et est allergique au gel pour passer les échographies**, expliqua précipitamment la Latina.

Le pompier à côté d'elle pensait que seules ses mains étaient blessées, certes elle avait de légères plaies sur le visage mais ça pouvait attendre. Cependant quand son collègue arriva à gauche de Santana il la fit évacuer immédiatement, toute une partie de son visage avait été brûlé, mais elle ne semblait pas du même avis, elle voulait rester avec Quinn, elle n'avait pas fait tout ça pour rien, qui allait veiller sur elle? Le pompier l'avait attrapé par la taille et faisait un ceinturon avec ses bras mais elle avait de la force et battait des pieds pour retourner auprès de la femme de sa vie.

Après plusieurs secondes d'efforts le pompier la ramena dans un camion du SAMU, les ambulanciers firent ce qu'ils purent pour la soigner c'est à dire qu'ils la mirent sous perfusion avec des antidouleurs, ils lui désinfectèrent ses plaies sauf la brûlure et lui firent respirer dans un masque à oxygène. Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues non pas à cause de la douleur mais à cause de la peur qui la tiraillait de perdre celle qu'elle aimait, elle ne cessait de dire son prénom et les ambulanciers crurent que c'était une personne à prévenir.

_ **Vous voulez qu'on prévienne Quinn?**

L'hispanique hocha négativement de la tête.

_ **Il faut que j'appelle votre famille, vous avez un numéro de téléphone?**

La brune tenta d'extirper son portable de sa poche mais à cause des bandages sur ses mains elle ne put le faire alors l'ambulancier le fit pour elle.

_ **Maman...** Souffla la Latina.

L'homme chercha le contact en question et appuya sur le téléphone vert pour l'appeler.

_ **Oui Santana?** Fit Maribel en décrochant.

_ **Bonjour madame, je fais partie du SAMU, Santana est blessée à cause de l'incendie qu'il y a eut dans son lycée, pouvez-vous venir à l'hôpital s'il-vous-plaît ?  
**  
_ **Je pars tout de suite! Elle va bien?** Paniqua la mère de famille.

_ **Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle va s'en sortir.**

_ **Mais ça ne me dit pas ce qu'elle a Joder!** S'énerva-t-elle.

_ **Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est qu'elle a été brûlée au niveau du visage et qu'elle a plusieurs plaies sur le corps.**

Pendant ce temps là Quinn était toujours inconsciente, les pompiers durent lui faire subir un électrochoc pour qu'elle reprenne conscience. Sa gorge lui brûlait, elle essayait de parler mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche, elle cherchait Santana du regard. Elle put se redresser mais sa tête lui faisait horriblement mal, elle paniqua en voyant que sa petite-amie était absente.

_ **On va vous emmener à l'hôpital, votre amie est déjà en route, ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien aller.**

Elle fut mise sur une civière et fut surprise de sentir des sensations au niveau de ses jambes mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus, les médecins lui avaient prescrit de la morphine pour la douleur et pratiquement tout son corps ressemblait à du coton. Elle retrouva sa mère à l'hôpital qui était en pleurs tout comme sa belle-mère mais il n'y avait toujours pas de trace de sa petite-amie. Était-elle à l'hôpital ? Allait-elle bien? Était-elle morte?

La blonde n'avait pas de réponses et c'était le pire, elle voulait savoir car rester dans l'ignorance était pire. Elle articula faiblement le nom de son âme sœur quand sa mère se pencha au dessus d'elle mais avec tout le bruit elle n'entendit pas sa réponse. Elle fut ensuite emmenée dans une pièce ou elle fut examinée, elle avait juste un œdème au niveau du cerveau mais ce n'était pas grave, aucun danger pour sa santé par contre elle devait être placée sous assistance respiratoire.

À côté d'elle Santana était une blessée de guerre, elle avait des bandages au niveau des genoux dont un était blessé, elle avait dû se faire opérer puisque la rotule avait été touchée, elle avait des contractures musculaires dans le dos à force d'avoir porté Quinn tout en étant courbée, une attelle au poignet parce que ce dernier était foulé, des bandages sur les mains, des pansements sur ses plaies au visage et elle avait été brûlée à la limite du troisième degré au visage mais les médecins ne pouvait rien faire appart mettre de quelque chose de gras comme un gel dessus, ils ne pouvaient pas mettre de compresse parce que la peau - enfin ce qu'il en restait - devait respirer.

Les deux jeunes femmes se reposaient chacune dans une chambre différente et c'est Quinn qui se réveilla la première. Sa mère était près d'elle, elle avait beaucoup pleuré et se remit à pleurer, heureuse de voir se fille belle et bien vivante. La plus petite blonde tenta de parler à travers son masque à oxygène mais elle avait soif, sa gorge était desséchée alors après avoir appelé un médecin Judy fit boire sa fille.

Cette dernière fut de nouveau surprise de sentir ses jambes et de pouvoir légèrement les bouger, quand elle en parla au médecin celui-ci lui informa que c'était la chute qui avait fait ça, elle avait remit en place un nerf lui débloquant l'accès à ses jambes. Certes elle ne pouvait toujours pas marcher mais c'était un début.

_ **Où est Santana?** Demanda rapidement la blonde.

_ **Elle se repose ma puce, ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien.**

_ **Je veux la voir**, articula Quinn.

_ **Je vais voir avec le médecin si tu peux**, l'informa Judy.

Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une infirmière et un fauteuil roulant, elles mirent l'adolescente dedans et la poussèrent à travers les couloirs jusqu'à la chambre de l'hispanique. La plus vieille toqua doucement à la porte puis entra. Maribel se leva pour voir qui c'était et fit un sourire à sa belle-fille et la prit doucement dans ses bras.

_ **Elle dort encore mais tu peux aller la voir, je suis sûre qu'elle n'attend que de te voir, en plus elle rêve de toi, elle n'arrête pas de dire ton prénom**, plaisanta la Latina. **Tu vas bien toi?**

_ **Oui, c'est grâce à San, elle m'a sauvé la vie...** Avoua la blonde les larmes aux **yeux. Vous pouvez être fière d'elle.**

Judy l'approcha ensuite du lit et se positionna à côté de son amie de l'autre côté du lit. Quinn examina sa petite-amie attentivement, elle remarqua les attelles, les bandages et tout ça lui fit avoir les larmes aux yeux. Ces dernières se mirent à couler quand elle remarqua la brûlure, elle ne put s'empêcher de s'en vouloir, pour tout. Si elle n'avait pas été en fauteuil roulant elle aurait pu sortir toute seule de l'incendie et si elle n'avait pas été rattrapé un tp jamais Santana n'aurait eut à la secourir et elle ne serait pas allongée là dans ce lit d'hôpital.

D'une main elle attrapa celle de sa petite-amie et l'embrassa délicatement et de l'autre elle lui caressa les parties accessibles de son visage abîmé alors qu'il était à la base magnifique.

Santana faisait un cauchemar alors Quinn se mit à lui parler calmement, elle savait que sa brune rêvait de ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt dans la journée, elle devait sûrement rêver qu'elle ne pouvait pas sauver son âme sœur ou alors elle la revoyait tomber dans le vide à cause de l'explosion.

_ **San réveille toi, je suis là mon cœur, tout va bien**, chuchota Quinn à son oreille alors que les larmes coulaient sur son visage angélique.

Dans son sommeil une larme coula sur la joue hâlée, elle mourut sur la brûlure ce qui réveilla la Latina à cause de la douleur. Elle ouvrit difficilement ses yeux, tout son corps lui faisait mal, elle ne pouvait pratiquement pas bouger et quand elle tenta de le faire les trois femmes présentes dans la pièce lui demandèrent de rester en place. Maribel tout comme Quinn était soulagée de voir Santana les yeux ouverts, elles se mirent à pleurer de soulagement et lui firent chacune leur tour un câlin.

La blonde se releva du mieux qu'elle put pour être proche de sa chérie, elle descendit le lit électrique pour être à sa hauteur et la prit dans ses bras. Elle enfouit sa tête dans le cou hâlé et instantanément les bras puissants de son âme sœur serrèrent sa fine taille, elle la serra aussi fort qu'elle le put mais son corps était très affaibli. Quand elles se séparèrent après s'être embrassées quelque chose gratta la joue de l'hispanique mais on lui interdit de toucher alors elle demanda à se voir dans un miroir.

_ **C'est... Une brûlure?**

_ **Oui, le médecin ne sait pas si elle va te laisser une marque ou pas mais il y a de fortes chances**, informa Maribel qui avait peur de sa réaction.

La brune encaissa le coup, elle resta quelques secondes silencieuse le regard dans le vide, elle ne savait pas comment réagir, elle était en quelque sorte défigurée mais la seule chose à laquelle elle pensait était Quinn.

_ **Tu me trouves belle?** Demanda-t-elle à sa petite amie.

La blonde reconnaissait bien sa femme là, toujours à se soucier de son physique.

_ **Ta brûlure et tes blessures rajoutent un charme à ton côté badass, tu n'es plus la même mais j'adore cette Santana, elle est très sexy!** Fit Quinn avec une honnêteté déconcertante.

_ **Tu es très belle quand même chérie**, avoua à son tour Maribel.

_ **Merci, du moment que Quinn me trouve belle c'est tout ce qui m'importe, ça veut dire qu'elle ne me quittera pas pour quelqu'un de plus beau**, plaisanta avec un petit sourire l'hispanique ce qui tira à l'assemblée un sourire remplit de tendresse.

_ **Jamais je ne quitterai San, merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie!**

_ **Je t'ai toujours dit que je serai toujours là pour toi... Comment tu vas?  
**  
_ **Ça va, dans notre malheur j'ai retrouvé les sensations dans mes jambes**, fit la blonde toute sourire.

Les deux amoureuses s'embrassèrent puis leurs mères les laissèrent seules.

_ **Je t'aime plus que ma propre vie, j'ai vraiment eut peur Quinn**, souffla la Latina entre deux baisers.

_ **Je suis désolée, je m'en veux tellement...**

_ **Non, ce n'est pas de ta faute, je ne veux pas que tu dises ça. J'ai pris le risque de venir te chercher, s'il y a quelqu'un à qui en vouloir c'est moi mais je ne regrette en aucun cas ce que j'ai fais et si c'était à refaire je ne changerai rien.  
**  
_ **J'ai tellement de chance d'être avec toi Santana...**

_ **Et moi dont! Je suis en couple avec la plus belle fille de cette planète!**

Cet incendie avait peut-être fais des dégâts matériels et physique, il avait failli coûter la vie à des centaines d'étudiants et surtout celles de Quinn et Santana mais il a surtout montré à ce couple à quel point il s'aime, que jamais rien ne les séparera et que la flamme entre elles ne s'éteindra jamais.

* * *

Eh voilà la fin de cet OS, j'espère qu'il vous a plu et que je ne vous ai pas ennuyé mais bon, tout est bien qui finit bien ;) Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé, ça me tient vraiment à coeur!

Naya22 Je suis désolée d'avoir abimée Santana mais regarde, ça ne la dérange pas :P

On se retrouve bientôt je vous le promet! Prenez soin de vous :)


End file.
